Shock
by Yuukinosaku
Summary: When a certain couple getting on Xemnas' nerves need to get together desparately, he makes a bet with Saix, who will win? Zemyx, Saixem
1. Chapter 1

Zemyx - Desire

WARNING: Ok, I made Zexy emo because I needed to~! I'm depressed because I'm gonna be at fucking camp for four fucking days starting wednesday.. but i'll tell you all in my journal. I'll be back on either friday or saturday...

Disclaimer: Zexion, Demyx, and all of kingdom hearts and final fantasy belong to squeenix~! not me! If i owned kingdom hearts Zexion and Demyx would be the main characters and it would be a dating sim. lol.

Chapter 1 -- Falling for him --

Zexion sighed, he looked at him, he looked at Demyx, he stared at the boy who didn't even know his name, and yet he lusted for him, He barely knew Demyx, but he wanted Demyx as his own. He stared into the sea blue eyes that noticed his heated stare. "Hey, Um.." He was right, Demyx didn't even know his name. "You're Zexion, right?" he asked. Zexion was shocked, but he didn;t show it "Yeah, why?" he replied. "Wh-why were you staring at me like that?" Demyx inquired. "I think I just spaced off, that's all." Zexion shrugged. Demyx nodded "Ok." and he left, Zexion was glad, at least this was a start. The next day, he saw Demyx again, his eyes wandered from his book to the blond, why must he be half naked? He stared at Demyx's bare chest, he was perfect. Demyx noticed Zexion grab some tissues, he had a nosebleed, he didn't get that Zexion had been staring, and that the cloudiness in his eyes was lust. He wished for Zexion's attention, but it was never granted, sadly. "Hey, Zexion." Demyx said, needing attention from the sexy blue-haired man.

"What." Zexion answered simply, he always did. "Are you O.K?" Demyx asked, looking at Zexion's nose, still bleeding slightly, Zexion still had the tissues he had to it, to help. "Uh.. Yeah, why?" Zexion said. "Just a bit worried is all..." Demyx said, catching xigbar and Larxene's attention from the other side of the room. "Why would you be worried for me, of all people?" Zexion asked simply. "Maybe..." Demyx said "Because..." and just as Demyx was going to continue his sentence, Xemnas burst into the room, scaring Demyx and making him step back, away from Zexion. "MEEEETTTIIINNNGGGG!!!" Xemnas shouted. "Why the HELL do you people not listen to what you are TOLD!" he continued. He sent them to the large meeting room. Zexion sat in his extremely high chair, he hated it. He saw the superior pacing, in mid air, in front of them. "God, It seems within Our organization there is several couple, and a few that aspire to be so. I've come up with a system of monitering these people. Journals, once written in, teleport to me, I guess I'll reply." he sighed "Thank Saix for the idea, he also thought you heathans needed supervision." Xemnas tossed bokks at everyone, color coded, according to hair, so zexion got silver, he liked it.

Journals, in order of who wrote:

Larxene:

i don't get the point of this, but I guess I can write in this... er... if you do answer, mansex, then make it short, I hate reading.

Zexion:

Must I do this if there is nothing to say?

Demyx:

If you must know, my feelings for Zexion are simply FRIENDSHIP!!! friends, friends, friends, we are NOT axel and roxas. I am NOT gay!

Axel:

Heh.

Roxas:

sorry for axel, he's being a dick.

Marluxia:

.3. why do we have to write in these again?

Vexen:

7 divided by nine equals ....

Nobody else wrote, so Xemnas replied also, in order.

Larxene,

Well, the point is, I need to watch your ignorant asses. ok?

-Xemnas

Zexion,

I'm sure in time you'll have something to tell me, You know even if there's anything that I;d oppose, you can tell me, Honesty is always good.

- Xemnas

Demyx,

I never said anything of your feelings for Zexion, I know you want his companionship (friendship, what the hell ever) but i assume this will be hard for you to obtain?

- Xemnas

Axel,.

What the hell.

- Xemnas

Roxas,

Since when has he not been?  
- Xemnas Marluxia,

Did you SERIOUSLY just use an EMOTICON?  
- Xemnas

Vexen,

This is a journal, not scrap paper for your stupid sciences.

- Xemnas

Zexion sighed, he didn't want to be told he would do ANYTHING if he did not want to. He did want to tell Xemnas one deatail of his 'life' --

Xemnas,

`Is it wrong that I've recently been slitting my wrists... i've stolen one of Larxene's knives, it's very sufficient. I do it because it makes me feel. I want to feel, I don't understand the concept of out having no heart, in thus no feeling, i think feelings and emotions come from the mind and soul, not the heart, the heart is simply an organ that pumps blood throughout the body, correct? Then why must we be emotionless, I don't get it. The emotions i know: Love, Hate, Sadness, Fear, Happiness, Exitment, Arousal. If the last two count... well, then, I guess I feel just one bit more.

- Zexion

Once Xemnas recieved this, he was horrified, he did not know how to react. He went to Xemnas "I'm troubled by what I've discovered, Seven." he said. Saix looked up at his superior "What is it?" he said. "There is deep unrest among us." Xemnas said. "What do you mean?" saix asked. "I've found that one of our members is... what could be called a cutter.." Xemnas said. Saix gasped "Which one?" he wanted to know so he could ... kick the ass of the emo bastard, unless they were above him. "Zexion." Xemnas said. Damn, one above him, dammit, dammit, dammit. "Should I go talk to him?" Saix said. "Let me reply to him first." Xemnas said.

Zexion,

yeah, it is wrong. You could end up seriously hurting yourself, son't allow yourself to keep going with this, O.K.? And, yes, Exitment and Arousal are 'feelings', but i have a question, how the hell do you know them?

- Xemnas

"Now go speak with him, Seven." Xemnas stated, as Vexens journal appeared again. "Oh god, equations... I swear to god I want him dead.." Xemnas hissed as Saix exited the room. Saix walked, in long strides, long elegant strides, to Zexion's room, and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Zexion's voice rang out. "It's number Seven, six, let me in." Saix hissed. "I-I'm busy Saix... come back later." Zexion said from inside of his room. "Mental Evaluation, Shrimp!" saix said. "Men--" Oh shit! He was going to be found out for sure! Only Xemnas could know... hopefully VII hadn't been told. He allowed Saix into his room, wrapping his wrists in bandages, the stinging pain said that he hadn't waited long enough for the wounds to heal slightly. "Well, Xemnas looked worried, So he told em to talk to a select few members, you are one of them. what have you done that could upset Xemnas so?" Saix said. "Well...." Zexion pulled his sleeves up far enough to reveal every inch of the bloodsoaked bandages on his arms. "I-I.." Zexion whispered. "Fair enough, just answer me why." Saix said. "Unrequinted love." Zexion said simply. "For whom?" Saix wanted to know who Zexion could feel ANYTHING for. "Demyx." Zexion whispered. "I'll tell the superior, maybe he'll be able to help you?" Saix said, asking if Zexion minded basically. "Please do so, VII." Zexion said. Saix left, and headed to Xemnas' room. "Superior, I have found out the direct reason for Zexion's self mutilation." Saix reported.

"Well?" Xemnas said. "It's, as he says, Unrequinted love." Saix said. "For whom?" Xemnas hoped Zexion had told Saix this. "Demyx, sir." Saix said. "Well... Demyx does seek Zexion out directly..." Xemnas nodded "How about we play a game of matchmaker?" he smirked. "whoever can get them together first... tops next time." xemnas smirked, his dominance of saix made the other furious. He knew this. "It's on." Saix smirked. throughout that week, they sent Zexion on many simple tasks with Demyx. At one point "Maybe unrequinted is the wrong word..." Saix whispered into Zexion's ear "Make your move." Zexion nodded, and as they headed to the town that never was to make sure there were not very many heartless to attack the citizens they ruled over, he said these simple words "Demyx." Demyx nodded "What's up, Zex." and before he knew it, Zexion pinned him to a wall, and had him in a sweet kiss. Demyx was dying to deepen it, but they needed to get back to their mission. Zexion moved his face away from Demyx's "I.." Zexion whispered. "I think I love you Demyx.." he said.

--------------that night-----------------

Xemnas,

I guess you were right, that I'd end up writing in this thing. I think that I'm glad you came up with this system (see, emotion) and dem-- Xemnas! Guess what! Zexy asked me out while we were in the dark city~! -- yx is in my room. Writing in MY journal, and invading MY personal space.-- you're so anal zexy -- that could be taken many ways, demyx. either way, i'm with demyx now, thank saix for making me tell Demyx how i felt. (i know, my grammar, no capitol i's, but, i have no time for extra penstrokes.)

-Zexion

Xemnas groaned, whil Saix was dancing in pure victory on the inside, glad that he managed to win.

-----------------------

Reviews will be welcomed! :D please do.


	2. Chapter 2

Zemyx - shock, chapter 2

WARNING: I OWN NOTHING!

Zexion and Demyx had become a couple three weeks ago. they seemed perfect, Zexion was happy for the first time in his life, Demyx played his sitar for Zexion every day, whenever the schemer craved the nocturne's beautiful melodies, or maybe even a passionate display when the two would visciously kiss each other, Demyx making Zexion's body burn with anticipation, and they would part, become two, and go to wherever they needed to. When Demyx was away on a task, mission, anything, Zexion would sulk, mope, and emo up every corner of the castle until his return. When Zexion was gone, Demyx spent his time in the library, the place Zexion loved most, when the thing he loved was combined with the place, yu got what Demyx was doing for valentines day. Demyx knew Zexion would be back the day before Saint Valentines, and he was going to surprise his Zexy! He decided to wait until two days before, then start working on his plan, that's what he had done for ... a week ago when Zexion got depressed. He waited a couple days, and did something nice for Zexion to cheer him up. He remembered making dinner for him, from scratch, then they sat together, watching a few movies, then the held eachother for the remainder of the night, basking in the presence of the other. Zexion had loved that, he had voiced that he wished Demyx would do things like that more, and then he had fallen asleep in Demyx's arms, making him feel so much more cared for, Demyx loved being able to hold Zexion like this, he waited a bit, and carried Zexion to his room, he laid him on the bed, and sat next to his love. He ended up laying down, placing one arm over zexion, drifting into a sleep in which he dreamed sweet dreams of Zexion, but it was not enough to make Demyx happy, thanking god that Zexion was laying in his arms, he could sleep, and have the dreamless sleep he craved.

He was planning something identical, but maybe more romantic, maybe he'd try to see if he and Zexion could-- no! after a few years yes, but now, NO. He would do the same thing, but instead of beginning it at night, it would be a day filled with suprises for Zexion. The morning of Valentines day, Zexion woke up to find his lover above him. "Demyx?" he said. "Morning, Zexy!" Demyx smiled brightly at him. "Happy Valentines day Zexy!" Demyx added. Zexion blushed, embarassed "Oh, that's today?" he said. Demyx giggled "Yeah, you just got back, so how would you know the date?" he said. Before Zexion could reply, Demyx had him in a kiss, a calming, yet 'be quiet' kiss. Once Demyx pulled away, he smirked. "I made you breakfast..." Demyx said. "Really..?" Zexion smiled at his boyfriend. "I finished it a few minutes ago, it's still hot, everyone else left, i checked." Demyx said, Zexion moved, causing Demyx to roll off of him. He got off of the bed, and went to his dresser to chose his clothing, and got dressed. they headed downstairs, Demyx had made a complicated breakfast and made Zexion an omelette, and several other things, all things Zexion loved. He adored it when Demyx did things like this for him. Once Zexio finished his food, Demyx cleaned everything up, and covered Zexion's eyes while he guided him, through a portal, to a lake. Once Demyx uncovered Zexions eyes, his boyfriend let out a stunned gasp "Oh, Demyx.." he said, grabbing the hand of the man next to him.

They sat there, on the sandy shore of the large lake together, Zexion was plaesed laying with Demyx like this. Demyx's arms around him made him internally scream for him. He wrapped his arms around Demyx, the warm sand comforting them both. Three hours of this, and it was noon. Demyx smiled "Let's get back home, lunch. Then I have another suprise for you." Demyx smiled brightly at Zexion. Zexion blushed and nodded "Let's go then." he said. They teleported into the castle that never was. Demyx sat Zexion down on one of their comfortable chairs "You wait until I finish making lunch, then come in, O.K?" Demyx laughed. Zexion nodded, in about half an hour, Demyx exitted the kitchen "OK Zex, lunch is ready~" he said. He had made Zexion chicken, very finley made with lots of different spices, oh, god, the smell was so enticing! Zexion loved it, the smell was great, but Demyx's cooking was decadent. He couldn't help but stare deeply into Demyx's aqua eyes after finishing his meal. "Done, Zexy?" Demyx said. Zexion nodded. Demyx hugged Zexion the second he stood up. They headed to the town that never was, they went to the theater, and saw something Zexion had been dying to see for the past couple days "Hallucination: another Side" (excuse my joke) They sat together, though at one point, Zexion got horrified, so Demyx had his arm around his waist, making him calm again. Once it was over, Zexion and Demyx headed to the castle again, Demyx made an amazing steak dinner, and they headed up to Demyx's room. They laid down together, Zexion was tired, he had an amazing day with Demyx. Zexion smiled up into the eyes of his beloved, he moved close to him, and kissed him, allowing Demyx to deepen their kiss, knowing that if he wanted to he would, if not, he wouldn't. Demyx did deepen it, running his tounge gently over Zexions bottom lip, he was granted entrance , and they were soon making out, Demyx had Zexion moaning into his mouth.

Demyx had of course stopped them, telling Zexion it was too early do do things of the like. Zexion had understood fully and explained that he had simply gotten a bit carried away. They headed dwonstairs, Demyx carrying Zexion bridal style, to the Living room, dubbed the living room that should NOT exist, by a very bored Xemnas, who happened to be Saix deprived. Zexion was placed carefully onto his feet by Demyx, just before entering the room. Zexion was the first into the room, it was dark, seeing as it was the middle of the night. Zexion smiled, and sat on the most comfortable and fluffy couch of the whole room, right in front of the large, plasma screen T.v. Demyx put Zexion's favorite movie into the D.V.D player, and sat by the slate-haired teen, pulling him into his arms. Zexion seemed so happy. They sat there, together, watching a tragic romance movie. Zexion at one point cried, seeing as the character that seemed most like Demyx died, leaving the poor girl that reminded him of himself to mourn for him, and commit suicide. Demyx had kissed Zexion's tears away, and held him closer, making the emo-looking boy calm down. They watched movies together until the sun rose, along with Saix. Demyx had fallen asleep, Zexion soon to follow, Zexion had turned to DvD plaer and TV off before going back to Demyx and faling asleep in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. Saix merely laughed, the bet with Xemnas that got these two together was something he was glad happened, Zexion and Demyx were such a cute couple. He hoped nothing happened that would break them up, but little did he know, a certain Graceful Assassin would grow jealous of the Schemer, having such an energetic person to be with whilst he had Vexen, a boring, uke, Old man. Marluxia would wipe the Nocturne's memories, and steal him right out from under Zexion.

Marluxia saw Demyx... alone... in the hallway at one point. He was of course jealous of Zexion, getting such an adorable person to be with, one so romantic and kind. He quickly used a powerful memory wipe, meaning he could rearrange the memories of Demyx's, editing himself into those. In no time, Demyx was his. For about a year of this, Zexion lived, he tried to hide his pain. Zexion stopped eating, he stopped talking, he stopped fighting, when Xemnas couldn't make the Schemer come out of his room, he went to Demyx. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Zexion?" he asked, hoping Zexion's lover could tell him. "Why would I care about Zexion when I'm with Marluxia?" He said. Automatically, Xemnas knew. Xemnas stormed to the room marked XI and burst in. "WHAT THE HELL MARLUXIA!" Xemnas shouted. "What could you mean?" the assassin said. "You tampered with Demyx and Zexion's relationship, what the hell did you do?!" Xemnas hissed. "Nothing, just convinced Demyx he'd be better off with me.. by changing his memory of course, but--" "BUT WHAT! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A DAMNED DUSK YOU WILL FIX WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Xemnas shreiked. Marluxia sighed "But Vexen is so boring.." Marluxia stood "I'll do it, fine." and it took about a week to fix what he'd ruined, but when he did Demyx was in a blind fury at him. "MARLUXIA!" He had screamed, chasing after him with Vexen, attempting to fill his lungs with water, freeze said water, and kill Marluxia. After managing this, Vexen spoke with Demyx "You know, you may want to talk to Zexion now, he's torn apart completly, you should have seen how dead his eyes looked last time I saw him." little did either know that if Demyx took longer than 14 minutes, Zexion would succumb to the desolation that anorexia brought, and die. Demyx only took two of those fourteen minutes. Demyx found Zexion laying weakly by his desk, gasping for air. Demyx placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder, he was faced away so he had no idea who was there.

Zexion gasped painfully, cringing away from whoever had touched him. "Zexy.. It's me." Demyx said. Zexion let out a sob-ish gasp. Zexion turned to look at the blond who had broken his nonexistant heart. "Zexion.. are you O.K?" Demyx asked worriedly. Zexion groaned "I-I think I'm..." Zexion couldn't finish, letting his words die off with a sigh of defeat as he closed his eyes ad everything faded, he heard a voice. "No! Zexion! NOO!" He heard Demyx sobbing. He also felt something wet, something cold. He opened his eyes weakly about three days later. Demyx was holding him. They were in the hospital wing (That should not be) Zexion looked up at Demyx. "D-Dem..." he whispered. "You're awake!" Demyx said, holding Zexion even closer. "I'm so sorry.." Demyx whispered "I never should have trusted him.." Demyx said, pressing a kiss to Zexion's forehead. "Will you forgive me, Zexion?" Demyx said. Zexion smiled "How can't I? Demyx, I love you, always will, always have, I'll forgive you no matter what you do." Zexion smiled, snuggling into Demyx's chest. Xemnas and Saix smiled, watching these two act like they used to made their non-existance morre.... happy. Saix looked at Xemnas, and they simply smiled at one another. Zexion moved away from Demyx, and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, one filled with bottled up passion, with love unreturned for too long, with desire for his partner. Demyx returned it with just as much vigor

_  
A/N: Hahahaha cliffhanger! See you all next week with a third chapter (unless I update before then~) 


End file.
